Geekkun to Meganekun
by Ero-Chikachu
Summary: Quoi de plus sexy et attirant que les geeks et les hommes à grosses lunettes carrées ? Plein de choses ? Peut-être, certes. Nous allons donc essayer de vous faire changer d'avis avec un peu de 4851 ...
1. Citron bionique

**Geek-kun to Megane-kun**

**Auteur : **Chika  
**Disclaimer : **Comme vous le savez tous, KHR est l'oeuvre de la génialissime Chika. Non ? Bah, j'aurais essayé.  
**Rating : **T, jsais pas très bien  
**Note : **Soyez gentil de lire en entier si vous commencer, le début est pas terrible ... Je sais pas vraiment si ça plaira, c'est la première fois que je m'essaye à ce genre de truc ... Oh et, je ne sais pas si c'est un os ou si je vais poster tous mes 4851 ici ... Ca dépend de si vous aimez ou pas.  
Et s'il-vous-plait, je n'ai pas fini de vous supplier, c'est sympa de lire les notes de début et de fin.  
**(A l'intention de Psykokwak-sama, ma soi-disant bêta : **Ca fait relativement longtemps que je t'ai pas vu, volatile herbivore ! Et tu vas crier partout que tu es ma bêta ? Montre-toi en digne, au moins ! Si tu ne te pointes pas sur msn bientôt pour qu'on continue à causer plus de 7 heures par jours comme pendant les vacances, je te mordrai à mort.)

* * *

Il n'y avait que deux personnes dans la pièce, qui était un foutoir impressionnant, avec ses ordinateurs portables un peu partout, une console de jeu, une petite télévision, des feuilles volantes qui recouvraient le sol, et autres bizarreries. Des vêtements sur le sol aussi. Le seul meuble digne de ce nom était un lit. Ce lit était occupé par deux personnes. On entendait des bruits de respiration forte et saccadée. Des doigts s'activaient frénétiquement.  
Irie Shouichi haletait, les joues rougies, en sueur. Était-ce une réaction normale ? Spanner se posait la question en l'observant, un peu inquiet. Il approcha un peu plus sa bouche de son oreille, resserrant la prise de sa main sur la peau brûlante de ses épaules et murmura :

- Shouichi ?

Il n'obtint pour seule réponse que des gémissements sourds et des respirations qui se faisaient plus hachées et irrégulières de la part du principal intéressé tandis qu'il crispait encore plus ses doigts aux jointures à présent blanches. Le blond soupira et prit le menton de Shouichi dans sa main pour le forcer à tourner la tête vers lui, mais il résista farouchement, se dégageant et redoublant de rougissements. Spanner souffla, toujours au creux de son oreille, effleurant son lobe et le faisant tressaillir.

- Shouichi …  
- Hnnn …

Il avait au moins obtenu un réponse, aussi insatisfaisante soit-elle. Spanner relâcha les épaules du roux (_**NDA**__ : À vérifier, quand même …_), entoura sa taille de ses bras, le ramenant vers et contre lui et passa sa main contre son torse nu. Non seulement sa température était très élevée et il était couvert de sueur, mais son coeur battait à une vitesse affolante. Le blond se souvint que Irie était plutôt cardiaque. Il remonta sa main le long de son torse, puis de son cou avec une caresse presque imperceptible et lui prit à nouveau le menton plus fermement et réussi à lui faire tourner la tête vers lui. Ses lèvres tremblaient, le sang affluait à ses joues et Spanner le forçait à lever le visage vers lui.

- Hey, c'est bon. Ne te mets pas dans cet état. Détend-toi un peu … Tu n'es pas obligé de …  
- Haaah … Juste encore … un peu … presque …

Il avait enfin réussi à lui faire prononcer un semblant de phrase intelligible. Cependant, ce qu'elle exprimait déplut à son destinataire.

- Bon, je stop tout. Si jamais tu fais une syncope ou une crise cardiaque, je veux pas avoir de problèmes. Ce serait embêtant.  
- N-non … gémit Shouichi

Spanner se redressa assis en tailleur sur le lit et débrancha d'un coup sec le câble d'alimentation de sa Playstation qui s'éteignit tandis que le binoclard criait de protestation, au bord des larmes.

- Mais ça va pas ? T'aurais pu au moins me laisser sauvegarder ! J'étais presque arrivé au …  
- Écoute, Shouichi, j'veux bien que tu joues avec ma console et mes jeux de temps en temps, mais si ça te rend malade à ce point, laisse tomber.

* * *

Lisez la note, ou je vous mords à mort ! HA.

Bon c'était relativement court ... Et de très mauvais goût ! XD Mais quoi, j'ai trouvé ... CINQ **Byakuran/Shou** ! Et AUCUN **Spanner/Shou** ! Un scandale, mes amis, un scandale !  
**GAHAHAHAHA ! *Très bonne imitation de Lambo-san* Chika-san a écrit le premier 4851 du fandom français !**

Je souhaiterais dédier cet insignifiant drabble à mon geek de petit frère. Il ne lit pas, encore moins du yaoi, mais il a déjà la geekitude d'un ado de 16 ans et agit exactement comme Shouichi de cette fic (J'espère que j'ai pas été trop **OOC** au fait ?). Je suis fière de toi, **Otouto**. Même si tu cours en rond dans ma chambre avec de la morve qui pend du nez en braillant "Warcraft ! Warcraft !" pendant que j'écris du **yaoi**.  
Vous avez reconnu la référence pour le **titre** ? :D Je faisais référence à "**Yankee-kun to Megane-chan**", qui parle d'un délinquant et d'une fille à lunettes.

Merci d'avoir suivi mes élucubrations et lu mes notes (oui, j'insiste, j'aime quand on lit mes notes). A part ça, vous avez aimé ? *Quémande quelque reviews*


	2. Bioniqueniquenique  'Pardon'

**Problème biologique + Solution mécanique**

**Les présentations étant déjà faites, juste une note : **Bon, j'avais dit qu'il y aurait une suite, mais la nuit qui suivit le postage, je me suis réveillée au milieu de la nuit et j'ai angoissé à mort parce que j'avais plus d'idées, puis je me suis endormie et au petit matin, j'ai pensé à ça. On est dimanche, bordel. Je suis une personne mentalement équilibrée. Encore un petit truc court, j'espère que ça va vous plaire et merci pour les reviews (Sauf toi, Duck ! Pour m'avoir fait l'affront de ne pas de connecter sur msn pendant 4 jours.)

* * *

Assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre un gros tuyau, un gros casque enfoncé sur les oreilles, Irie Shouichi semblait ne penser à rien, le reflet de la lumière sur ses lunettes empêchant de surprendre son regard brillant. Il regardait avec intérêt Spanner s'affairer et travailler sur diverses choses mécaniques complexes pour le commun des mortels. Il fixait plus particulièrement la clé à molette qu'il posait parfois par terre avant de la reprendre pour l'utiliser. Parfois ses yeux vrillaient vers Spanner lui même, mais c'est une autre histoire. Il regardait donc l'outil, semblant penser intensivement. Puis il regardait Spanner qui était absorbé dans son occupation. Puis il reregardait les outils qu'il avait posé à côté de lui, en particulier cette fameuse clé. Il se mordait parfois les lèvres, parfois il devenait rouge, parfois blanc et on passait avec toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Gay powa. Je m'égare.  
Parfois Spanner se levait pour aller chercher une quelconque pièce à l'autre bout de la pièce, et c'était à peine s'il remarquait le roux à côté de lui. Il surprit bien à un moment les regards de Shouichi et ses expressions étranges et indéchiffrables, mais ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Puis quand il se rallongea sous une machine et sentit un regard à lunettes ardent se poser sur ses outils et la partie de son corps visible, il marmonna distraitement, les mains dans le cambouis, la sucette coincée entre les dents :

- Tu veux que je te dise, t'as des fantasmes vraiment bizarres. Mais au moins ils sont simples à réaliser.

Shouichi releva brusquement les yeux de la clé à molette, écarquillant les yeux, rouge de honte. Comment avait-il deviné ?

* * *

Quelqu'un ici m'a réclamé la suite de ce drabble sous forme de lemon hard. Ce n'est sûrement pas ma betabeta, huuum. *Regarde en direction de Psykokwak-sama*


	3. Papillon bionique

**Papillon bionique**

**Auteur : **Chika privée de bêta-lectrice ...  
**Rating : **K. K ? Comment est-ce possible ?  
**Disclaimer que vous connaissez déjà  
Note : **Pas forcement de la romance, du shonen-ai, vous pouvez voir ça comme de l'amitié ... Hey, attendez ! Partez pas !  
Je sais que Sho-chan et Spa-chan ne se sont pas rencontrés de cette façon, mais on va dire que ... Ca se passe dans un monde parallèle ? Le titre minable fait référence à l'effet papillon.  
_  


* * *

  
La fumée se dissipait, cessant d'envelopper Irie Shouichi, rongé d'appréhention, qui craignait d'avoir à nouveau échoué. Avait-il finalement réalisé son rêve de devenir musicien ? Apparemment non, il s'était matérialisé dans un vaste atelier rempli de machins sophistiqués. La chose la plus près de lui était une paire de bottes, rattachées_ à _des jambes rattachées à un corps qui disparaissait sous une machine impressionnante. Au bout de trente secondes, durant lesquelles le jeune voyageur temporel s'intéressait à l'aspect futuriste du décor, le propriétaire des jambes à bottes sembla interrompre son activité._

_- Bah ? Tu t'es arrêté de parler ?_

_Shouichi pria pour qu'il ne se relève pas et ne voie pas son visage, afin s'éviter d'avoir à expliquer qu'il n'était pas (pour l'instant) la personne qui se trouvait là il y avait une minute. Un chose était sûre, la personne n'était pas ce type louche aux cheveux blancs qu'il avait déjà rencontré auparavant. La voix qui venait de prononcer la réplique ci-dessus avait une voix grave, parlait d'un ton détaché, un temps de réaction long et ... La bouche pleine ?_

_- N'empêche ... poursuivit-il, c'est vrai ce que tu dis ..._

_Durant un instant encore, il continua son bricolage sans parler, jurant juste à une reprise, après une fausse manipulation, dans une langue autre que le japonais. C'était donc un étranger._

_- Si je ne t'avais pas posé ces questions idiotes, peut-être qu'on ne se serait jamais vraiment parlé ..._

_L'inconnu se glissait hors de sa machine. Au moment où il allait enfin voir son visage, Shouichi disparut de cette époque, cinq minutes était écoulées, gaspillées en discussion incompréhensible et inutile._

Dans une salle de classe, Irie Shouichi repensait à son voyage dans dix ans qu'il avait fait il y avait quelque semaines. Ce qu'il y avait vu remettait ses projets en doute. Se demandait une énième fois dans quelles circonstances il allait rencontrer cette personne étrange, il n'écoutait qu'à moitié son professeur présenter un élève transféré.

- ... C'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire, vous lui expliquerez le reste. Mais, je suis sûr qu'il a beaucoup de choses intéressante à nous dire à son propos, n'est-ce pas ?  
- B'jour.

Sans plus de formalités, le petit blond alla s'asseoir à l'avant dernier rang sous les regards médusés de ses nouveaux camarades de classe. Shouichi, assis à côté de lui, l'ignora et continua à faire autre chose que le travail de classe, aussi furtif que possible afin de ne pas se faire repérer par le prof. C'était sans compter sur la subtilité du nouveau, bavard uniquement quand on s'en passerait bien.

- C'est un circuit électronique ?  
- C'est une partition de musique, chuchota nerveusement le roux en ramenant sa feuille vers lui  
- T'as pas une gueule de musicien ... Hé, on a pas besoin de cahiers ou de livres, ici ? Tout ce fait vraiment à l'ordinateur ? Waaaah ...  
- J'ai brûlé mes affaires d'école, soupira-t-il exaspéré  
- T'as pas une gueule de rebelle ...

Irie se retourna vivement pour lui demander son nom afin d'aller le maudire à la sortie de l'école et, si possible un peu de paix, mais le nouveau venu n'écoutait plus, les yeux dans le vague, en déballant une sucette à la forme curieuse.  
Non seulement Shouichi devait s'inquiéter de retrouver son inconnu aux bottes en dix ans, mais en plus, il devait se coltiner ce mec bizarre pendant une année entière ...

* * *

(**NDA :** Spanner (oui c'est lui, personne ne s'en doutait) cause beaucoup, mais c'est parce qu'il est tout content d'aller au Japon. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis une mauvaise auteur incapable de rester dans le IC, c'est lui qui est surexcité. Si, si.)

Aiyaa, je sais que je n'avais pas posté depuis longtemps, mais je retrouve mon ordinateur bientôt, en attendant je suis sur celui de mon frère. (Se faire choper à lire du yaoi sur l'ordi de son petit frère, c'est pas très cool ...) Du coup, j'ai écrit plein de trucs sur papier et quand je serai définitivement de retour, je les posterai tous. Sinon, demain, je me remanifesterai pour poster un petit cadeau en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Xan-chan.


	4. Les chroniques de Giannini

**Les chroniques de Giannini : Liaisons de bureau**

**Auteur : **Giannini ... Attendez ... Giannini ?

_(A quelques lieues de là, Chika, bâillonnée et saucissonnée dans un placard se débat et se dit qu'elle aurait préféré se retrouver bâillonnée et attachée dans la chambre de Hibari Kyouya, plutôt que dans le placard sombre d'un technicien joufflu et se demande pourquoi cet enfoiré de Giannini a piraté son compte ff . net.)_

**Rating : **K+, ou T pour quelques allusions  
**Disclaimer : **Sho-chan, Spanner, et Giannini qui me remplace (contre mon gré) pour ce chapitre, appartiennent à Amano Akira.  
**Note de l'auteur captive et furieuse : **Sortez-moi de ce putain de placard ... Et si j'en sors, rendez-vous en note de fin !

* * *

J'ai récemment appris qu'une folle postait des ignominies sans fondements à propos de mes collègues. Ce sont mes rivaux, mais je les respecte, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire la lumière sur tout ceci et pirater son compte sur fanfiction . net afin de vous exposer la vérité : Irie et Spanner n'ont pas du tout ce genre de relation ! Ce n'est qu'une rumeur malsaine qui courrait à un moment dans le QG des Vongola, mais je l'ai démentie assez facilement, avec l'aide de Reborn. En fait, un jour, Reborn m'a demandé d'observer ces deux-là et de lui faire un rapport détaillé sur chacune de leurs interactions, leurs faits et geste pendant une journée, parce que la rumeur d'un couple gay perturbait le personnel féminin et la foule de furies se massant devant les portes de notre salle de travail était tellement dure à maîtriser qu'il a fallu avoir recours à Hibari. Il ne les a pas mordues à mort, finalement. Il n'a pas réussi et s'est fait poursuivre par elles, en courant, finissant à moitié nu et mitraillé par un appareil photo. Voilà pourquoi j'ai du accomplir cette mission.

Et voici les preuves : La copie du rapport que j'ai donné à Reborn. Vous allez voir que vous vous êtes mépris à propos de Spanner et Irie.

* * *

Rapport de Giannini à Reborn:

**09h01 : **J'arrive le premier sur le lieu de travail. Les deux sujets sont fréquemment en retard, pour diverses raisons.  
**  
09h27 : **Oui, plutôt en retard. Ils ne devraient plus tarder.  
**  
09h48 : **Très en retard. Ils ont intérêt à arriver vite.  
**  
09h51 : **Irie arrive le premier, débraillé, comme si il s'était réveillé en retard et s'était préparé dans la précipitation, des cernes énormes sous les yeux, pour changer. Il n'a pas du bien dormir. Pour changer.  
**  
09h59 : **J'avais dit la veille à Spanner qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'arriver avec une heure de retard ou plus. Il a bien compris, oui. Il est arrivé avec 59 minutes de retard, en bâillant, l'air d'avoir bien dormi, lui.  
**  
10h00 : **Je dis bonjour à tout le monde, histoire de mettre un peu de bonne humeur et de les mettre en confiance, pour qu'ils ne se doutent pas que je les observe. Irie ne m'entend pas à cause de ses écouteurs et Spanner est hermétique. Ces gens sont bizarres.  
**  
10h18 : **Je suis sensé parler de leurs rapports entre eux, mais ... Ils ne font rien et personne ne parle depuis tout à l'heure ... C'est normal ? Bon, je vais attendre ...  
**  
12h06 : **J'écris pendant la pause déjeuner. Franchement, je ne vois pas comment on peut penser que ces deux-là sont un couple ... Les seuls mots que je les ai entendus échanger sont "Passe moi la clé USB" et "Quelle heure il est ?" Enfin, ils ne se sont même pas _échangés_ ces mots, c'est Irie qui les a tous prononcés. Là, ils sont en train de manger chez Spanner. Je vais écouter aux portes. Et quand je dis "écouter" aux portes, j'entends "Activer les micros que j'ai placé là-bas". Des caméras auraient été trop facilement repérables.  
**  
13h37 : **Après avoir passé la pause à écouter tout ce qui se passe là-bas, j'écris l'essentiel : ils jouent forcement aux jeux vidéo. Ils sont assis sur le lit de Spanner (je l'ai entendu grincer beaucoup), et ils jouent à sa console en s'essoufflant dessus, parce qu'ils y mettent de l'énergie. Même si je vois mal Spanner mettre de l'énergie dans quoi que ce soit ... Mais un geek reste un geek. Parce contre, je sais que Irie est une vraie boule de nerfs et que Spanner a de très bons jeux et une console performante, mais ce n'est pas la peine de crier comme ça. C'est juste un jeu. Mais un geek reste un geek.  
**  
14h08 : **Après 30 nouvelles minutes de silence, j'ai eu droit à une réaction bizarre de la part de Irie. Quand j'ai essayé de prendre une clé à molette qui traînait là, il s'est jeté sur moi, en hurlant : "Non, pas celle-là !" Avant de la mettre précipitamment dans son sac en rougissant et de m'en donner une autre en bredouillant des excuses vagues, tandis que Spanner rigolait dans son coin. Mais ça n'a sûrement aucun lien avec le sujet de ce rapport, à savoir les relations de Irie et Spanner. (_**Note du vrai auteur : **Lisez le deuxième chapitre de cette fic pour comprendre .._.)  
**  
16h56 : **Encore une fois, les dialogues se sont limités à "File-moi un stylo" et autres choses du même genre. Pour une certaine raison, c'est assez désolant. L'après-midi de travail se déroule normalement, sans compter un fait que j'ai remarqué il y a peu de temps. Parfois, Irie s'interrompt et regarde certains objets, soit en souriant, soit en rougissant et en ouvrant grand ses yeux. Mais des choses comme une clé à molette, comme celle de tout à l'heure (**_NDA : _**_Encore une fois, se référer au deuxième chapitre_), ou bien une des sucettes de Spanner. Tout porte à penser que ce garçon a des problèmes de santé.

**18h00 : **Ils ont beau arriver en retard, ils repartent toujours de bonne heure. Encore une fois, ils se sont enfermés chez Irie pour jouer à la playstation. Je pense que Irie ne devrait pas négliger sa santé, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je le soupsonne de passer ses nuits sur un ordinateur ou une console de jeu, en compagnie de Spanner. C'est logique, vu la taille de ses cernes et le fait que Spanner passe beaucoup de temps chez lui et vice-versa.

**Conclusion : **Tout ceci n'est que calomnies, comme je vous l'ai démontré, la relation de Spanner et Irie est semblable à celle de deux collègues de bureau et ne va pas au delà des geekeries !

* * *

_Dans une caisse étroite, direction Ouagadougou, Chika se dit que les cordes grattent ses poignets et n'en demord pas : Le lit de Hibari est sûrement et sans aucun doutes plus confortable._

* * *

**Note de fin ! **Une idée venue en discutant avec ma bêtasse, Duck-nee-chama. "On dirait deux collègues de bureau, votre relation ne dépasse pas les geekeries". Ah oui, au fait, j'ai caché des petites surprises dans les heures du rapport.  
L'idée de faire intervenir Giannini m'a assez plu, je n'ai jamais parlé de lui dans ce recueil jusqu'à présent, alors qu'il y trouve largement sa place. Je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura d'autres "Chroniques de Giannini", je n'ai pas encores d'idées à ce propos, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Sinon, vous préfèrez que je reste dans ma caisse au bureau de poste de Ouagadougou, ou bien je continues ? :D


	5. Les chroniques de Giannini II

**Les chroniques de Giannini : Harcèlement sexuel au travail**

**Auteur : **Chika, sortie d'une boite, déposée devant chez elle, remerciant le service de poste défectueux du Burkina-Fasso  
**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient. Si, si.  
**Rating : **A la limite du T.  
**Note pour une bonne compréhension : **Dans la chronique précédente, Giannini évoquait les problèmes de santé de Sho-chan. Nous pensons en avoir trouvé la raison, un traumatisme grave datant de quand Shouichi bossait encore pour Byakuran. Nous ? Oui, nous coopérons. Lui, parce qu'il veut à nouveau faire éclater la vérité. Et moi, parce que je sais que je rameuterai les lectrices avec un Byakuran tentant de violer Sho-chan. Même si je ne l'aime pas, Byakuran a aussi sûrement sa place ici, pour cette histoire au moins ...  
Drunk!Byakuran x Sho-chan et, bien entendu, Spanner x Sho-chan.

* * *

_Retranscrit par Chika, à partir d'un document vidéo gracieusement fourni par Giannini (plus de force que de gré) : Une vidéo piratée des caméras de surveillance de la Millefiore.

* * *

_

Les joues de Byakuran étaient légèrement rosées, ce qui se remarquait facilement à cause de la pâleur de sa peau partout ailleurs. Il souriait béatement et Shouichi, assis de force sur les genoux du boss de la Millefiore, retenu et immobilisé par une force incroyable amplifiée par l'ébriété, n'osait plus battre un cil, terrorisé par les réactions imprévisibles de Byakuran. Ne plus JAMAIS donner de bonbons/chocolats/boissons alcoolisées à Byakuran en croyant que ça allait tellement l'abrutir qu'il foutrait la paix à "son Sho-chan" par la suite, ce disait-il, crispé. Il se souvenait que même depuis la fac, le pédophile aux cheveux blancs tenait extrêmement mal l'alcool. Aussi, le rouquin avait pensé à le saouler afin qu'il arrête son harcèlement sexuel le temps d'une courte soirée, histoire de retrouver Spanner pour, euh ... Geeker. Oui.

Harcèlement sexuel de Byakuran : Comprenez "Retenir Shouichi dans son bureau le plus longtemps possible par divers prétextes, l'appeler par des surnoms mielleux, essayer de le gaver de sucreries bourrées d'aphrodisiaques en faisant faire une petite balade à ses mains". Observez plutôt.

Ses yeux verts (**NDA : **Euh ... Ils sont bien verts, pas vrai ?) écarquillés de peur derrière les lunettes, tremblant, Irie se faisait caresser les cheveux par un Byakuran bourré, dont il était assis sur les genoux, qui marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles sans aucun doute composées à 80% de termes obscènes. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois ...

Il poussa un glapissement digne de Tsuna quand il sentit la main de Byakuran, pâle, fine et froide, s'aventurer lentement dans son dos, sous son tee-shirt, telle une bestiole malsaine. Il porta machinalement sa main à son ventre qu'une douleur lancinait, en ayant le malheur d'effleurer le bras de Byakuran qui enserrait son torse soulevé par une respiration saccadée.

- Je te sens nerveux, mon cher petit Sho-chan ...

Sans déconner, Ducon ?

- Tiens, ça te détendra.

Il saisit un de ses marshmallows entre deux doigts et le mit en face de la bouche de Sho-chan, écœuré par le parfum sucré de Byakuran, porté par son souffle qui allait s'écraser contre la joue et l'oreille du jeune homme pris au piège. Il déglutit avec lenteur et difficulté, sentant l'étreinte se resserrer sur lui. Si la situation ne se retournait miraculeusement pas, son innocence, ce qu'il en restait, serait misérablement jetée aux orties. Aux orchidées, plutôt.

- N-Non merci ...  
- Oh ... Tu préfères que je te le fasse manger comme ça ? demanda l'albinos en glissant la friandise entre ses lèvres, étirées en un sourire lubrique et effrayant, faisant dépasser la moitié du marshmallow qu'il présentait à Sho-chan

Il aurait du fermer sa gueule, bouffer son putain de bonbon et s'enfuir vite fait. La pédophilie dangereuse de Byakuran était à son comble, et plus il tentait de violer Shouichi, plus celui-ci devenait moe, plus il tentait de le violer, etc. Il n'allait tout de même pas céder et prendre le bonbon en l'embrassant ? Non, ce serait comme consentir à son manège. Mais qui savait jusqu'où il irait ? "Ah bon ? Tu ne veux pas le prendre dans ma bouche ? Dans ce cas, je vais le poser sur ma ..." Noooooooooon. Pas ça. Shouichi, devant une impasse, tint une nouvelle fois son ventre à deux mains, parcouru de douleur. Fermant les yeux en crispant ses paupières, rongé par le stress et ses maux d'estomac, il sentit une des deux longues mains froides de Byakuran lui saisir les poignets et les détacher de son ventre de force, puis la deuxième caresser son abdomen qu'il avait été contraint de lâcher. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se servir de ses mains et était extrêmement violable. Byakuran élargissait son sourire en gobant son marshmallow et en rapprochant sa main d'une zone dont son propriétaire aurait préféré ne pas disposer plutôt que de la laisser à porté du boss de la Millefiore.

Adieu, reste d'innocence que la frustration de geek n'aura pas encore anéantie.

**Tudu-dum. **(*)

Tout de même bien torché et pas aussi éveillé que d'habitude, Byakuran détourna la tête et relâcha son emprise. Sho-chan en profita et se sauva aussi vite qu'il put en hurlant :

- Oh, un mail ! Au revoir, Byakuran-san !

Encore une fois, il l'avait échappé belle.

...

Devant un écran, observant la scène filmée en direct dans le bureau du boss, Spanner gardait son calme. Mais que personne ne touche à son uke chéri.

* * *

* Tudu-dum : Selon Ero-Pikachu, ce serait le bruit d'une alerte msn. Mais rien n'est prouvé.

Et voilà la seconde chronique de Giannini, afin de comprendre les troubles de santé mentale et physique de Sho-chan. Vous savez l'ignoble vérité, à présent.  
Bwahahahaha~, Byakuran l'a bien dans le ***, là !

Dîtes, je redoute la réponse, mais ... C'est réussi ?


	6. Papillon bionique Deuxième version

**Papillon bionique ~version 2.0~**

**Auteur : **Chika  
**Rating : **K+  
**Disclaimer : **Si Spa-chan et Sho-chan m'appartenaient *CENSURE*  
**Note : **J'ai refait une version "Papillon bionique"... On va dire que ça se passe dans un autre univers parallèle, d'accord ? ^^"

_

* * *

- ... C'est pour ça que je te dis que tu devrais faire plus attention à ton sommeil, tu comprends ?_

_Évidemment, Irie ne comprenait pas. Il débarquait de dix ans en arrière et prenait la conversation en route. La personne qui lui parlait ne semblait pas s'être rendue compte du changement. Shoichi non plus ne savait pas en face de qui il était. Enfin, ils n'étaient même pas face à face, l__a chose à côté de lui était une paire de bottes, rattachées_ à _des jambes rattachées à un corps qui disparaissait sous une machine impressionnante. Il ne parlait à présent plus. Le roux observait le bazar mécanique s'étalant autour de lui. Il allait bosser un peu plus sur son solfège, à la rentré, ça avait l'air mal parti pour sa carrière de musicien. De la musique, presque inaudible, sortant d'une paire d'écouteurs qui trainait par terre, et des bruits de mâchonnement étaient les seuls sons qu'on pouvait entendre, la paire de botte s'étant arrêtée de parler depuis plusieurs minutes.  
_

_- N'empêche ... Si t'avais pas ce problème, on se serait peut-être jamais connu ..._

_L'inconnu se glissait hors de sa machine. Au moment où il allait enfin voir son visage, Shoichi disparut de cette époque, cinq minutes était écoulées, gaspillées en discussion incompréhensible et inutile. Il n'avait finalement rien tiré de son troisième voyage dans le temps._

...

Sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, Irie Shoichi se réveillait, plus ou moins. Il avait rêvé de ce voyage temporel qu'il avait effectué la semaine dernière ... Il y avait souvent repensé, il s'était souvent interrogé à ce sujet ... Et c'était assez frustrant de ne pas avoir finalement su qui était cette personne. Le suspense était insoutenable, il fallait encore attendre dix ans pour avoir ses réponses ? Et si ils ne se rencontraient jamais finalement ? Toujours à moitié endormi, il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de se rouler par terre en se tenant le ventre. Il se roulait ... Par terre ? Donc, il s'était endormi allongé ? C'était plutôt rare ... Comme il avait été préoccupé par ses questions non résolues, il avait dormi encore moins bien que d'habitude ces derniers temps. Puis il se détendit, il avait reconnue un odeur familière qu'il appréciait ... Du thé ? Sa mère était montée dans sa chambre, en bravant la saleté qui s'accumulait par terre pour lui apporter du thé ?

- M'man ...  
- Désolé, je suis pas celle que tu crois. Ca a l'air d'aller mieux. Bois ça.

C'était un garçon qui avait parlé. Enfin, Irie se fiait à ce qu'il entendait, étant complétement myope et privé de ses lunettes. Mal réveillé, il s'exécuta sans réfléchir ni chercher à comprendre, renversant une bonne partie du thé sur lui.

- Euh ... Mes lunettes ...  
- 'Sont avec tes vêtements, attend.

Vingt secondes, durant lesquelles l'inconnu se leva et alla chercher la paire de lunettes, furent nécessaires à Sho-chan pour comprendre que ses habits étaient loin de l'endroit où ils étaient sensés être. C'est-à-dire sur lui. Il souleva la couette sous laquelle il était et sa vue basse lui suffit à comprendre qu'il n'avait qu'un caleçon sur lui. Il était chez un dangereux pédophile, c'était ça ?

- Tu vas attraper froid.  
- Ne me violez pas ! Ce serait pas du tout marrant ! Et ne vendez pas mes organes, je me nourris très mal, personne en voudra, et n'envoyez pas de demande de rançon à ma famille, ils me détestent, alors ...

L'autre se contenta de sourire et tendant ses lunettes au captif, qui les mit sans comprendre. Il prit le temps d'observer son kidnappeur qui se marrait. C'était un garçon de son âge, blond.

- Je t'ai trouvé dans la rue devant chez moi, sous la pluie, en train de dormir. On aurait dit que tu t'étais endormi sur ton vélo alors que tu roulais.  
- ... Euh ...  
- Et comme tu risquais tomber malade ou de tomber sur des gens pas recommandables, je t'ai amené là.

Il risquait tout autant de tomber malade ou de se faire violer, en caleçon chez un mec qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Je m'appelle Spanner.  
- Irie ...  
- Je sais. Au fait, t'inquiètes pas, ça fait que deux jours que t'es là. Tes parents sont pas au courant, ils sont en voyage et ils rentrent dans quatre jours. Normalement, c'est ta grande soeur qui s'occupe de toi, mais elle à l'air très irresponsable. En ce moment, elle est dans sa chambre à télécharger du yaoi et a même pas remarqué ton absence. Oh et puis, j'ai vu l'école dans laquelle tu allais. J'y serais à la prochaine rentrée.  
- Comment tu ...  
- Ton nom était écrit sur l'étiquette de ton caleçon. Je suis inscrit sur [un réseau social très connu]. Et j'ai piraté l'ordinateur de ta soeur.

Shoichi le regardait, la mâchoire pendante. Cette personne était dangereuse. D'ailleurs ... Spanner, si c'était son vrai nom, était louche. Il avait mis ses vêtements trempés à sécher. Et ... Il lui avait enlevé son caleçon ? Ah oui, celui qu'il portait n'était même pas le sien, le sien avait été aussi trempé et reposait avec ses autres vêtements. Il rougit instantanément.

- Mais non, t'as rien à te reprocher. Et puis, t'es encore jeune, t'as le temps de grandir.

Une main compatissante tapota sa tête rousse tandis qu'il essayait de disparaitre sous les draps. Il ne pensait même plus à son voyage temporel, à ce moment-là.

* * *

Pardonnez-moi, je trouvais juste l'idée pas si mal que ça ...  
En parlant de la soeur de Sho-chan, j'ai bien envie d'écrire un ptit truc sur elle ... Je la vois bien en fujoshi finie ... (Comme qui ? Moi ? Vous vous méprenez ...)


	7. Un jour, un titre sympa figurera ici

**[Un jour, un titre sympa figurera ici]**

**Auteur : **Toujours Chika, qui n'a pas encore réussi à faire regarder Reborn à Pikaero ...  
**Rating : **T  
**Disclaimer :** Rien ni personne ne m'appartient. Et ça vaut mieux, j'imagine ...**  
Note : **Voici quelque (juste deux, en fait ...) drabbles à propos de la vie d'étudiants de Spanner, Shoichi et ... Byakuran ... Qui a des plus en plus sa place ici ... Au départ, j'étais sensée poster 3 drabbles, mais n'ayant pas d'idées, et n'ayant pas posté depuis un bout de temps ...  
Je pense en réécrire, des comme ça, plus tard. Mais j'attends d'en avoir plusieurs pour les poster ensemble.

* * *

- ... Et le gars ...*Hips* … Et le gars m'as dit ... "Nan mais lol" ... Et moi, j'ai dit ... J'ai dit quoi ? Je sais pu ...  
- Hahahaha, c'était trop drôle ! ... Sho-chan, explique-moi, j'ai rien compris.  
- Vous deux ... Vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de boire …

Shoichi était très certainement la personne la plus sobre des trois étudiants présents. Spanner se resservait un énième verre et en mettant une bonne moitié du liquide à côté du verre, et Byakuran passa un bras autour des épaules du roux qui blêmit.

- T'sais … Si j'étais vraiment bourré, je tenterais de te violer et je vous avouerais tous ma machination pour dominer le monde …  
- L'est bourré, constata Spanner qui n'avait pas son mot à dire  
- Mais siiii ! Je peux voyager dans les univers parallèles ! Tu me crois, toi, Sho-chan ?

Sho-chan s'écarta prudemment de l'albinos dangereux, mais fut aussitôt agrippé par un blond tout aussi bourré, donc potentiellement tout aussi dangereux.

- Nan, Sho-chan est de MON côté …

Faisant de son mieux pour ignorer ses deux amis complètement saouls qui le tiraillaient chacun de leur côté en se chamaillant comme des gamins, Shoichi soupira.

- Bon, je crois qu'il est l'heure de rentrer chez toi, Byakuran …  
- Tu vois, fit Spanner, triomphant et en affichant un sourire béat, tu vas rentrer chez toi, et c'est moi qui reste avec lui.  
- Je rentre chez moi seulement si c'est Sho-chan qui me raccompagne et qu'il reste avec moi jusqu'à la fin de la nuiiiiiit …

Presque littéralement ivre mort, Byakuran s'effondra sur la table, et dans une imitation très raté d'une prise de catch, Spanner lui sauta dessus en braillant « Sho-chan. A MOI. » et la pauvre table acheva de s'écrouler et rendit l'âme, emportant en enfer avec elle des cadavres de bouteilles et des verres vides.

Irie, las, s'assit sur la seule chaise pas encore défoncée, et râla en se disant qu'évidemment, ce serait encore lui à qui reviendraient tous les frais de réparation, sans savoir qu'il passait les années les plus heureuses et insouciantes de sa vie.

* * *

**Spanner {Occupé} : **lol  
**Shoichi [Travaille] : **+1  
**Spanner {Occupé} : **Ouais**  
Shoichi [Travaille] : **=)**  
Spanner {Occupé} : **Mdr  
**Shoichi [Travaille] : **XD**  
Spanner {Occupé} : **^^  
**Shoichi [Travaille] : **Ptdr**  
Spanner {Occupé} : **x)**  
Shoichi [Travaille] : **\o/

**Spanner {Occupé} est hors-ligne**

**Shoichi [Travaille] : **Bah … ?

…

Spanner, interrompu dans son activité très constructive regardait l'écran de son ordinateur avec perplexité. Ecran qui, à la place de la conversation instantanée particulièrement intéressante qu'il affichait il y avait une minute, était envahi par des petites créatures à grosse tête à la bouille mignonne et déformée ornée d'un tatouage sous l'oeil, et à cheveux blancs qui courraient et bondissaient dans tous les sens avec un sourire niais en couinant « Ran~ Ran~ Ran~ ! ». Il se gratta la tête en continuant à fixer la scène. Il avait déjà vu ce visage quelque part …

…  
Plus loin, Byakuran écarta sa chaise du bureau et contempla fièrement son oeuvre. Grâce à son virus, l'autre con arrêtera d'envoyer des mots doux à son Sho-chan.

* * *

J'aime l'idée de Spanner et Byakuran se battant pour Sho-chan, ne m'en voulez pas ...  
En espérant que c'était pas assez mauvais pour que vous ayez apprécié ! :


	8. Sciencefiction

**Science-Fiction**

**Auteur :** Chika  
**Disclaimer : **Comme d'habitude. ("Comme d'habitude ? Et un panaché pour la petite dame qui gribouille sur mon comptoir !")  
**Rating : **T  
**Note : **JE SUIS VIVANTE. Disons, un peu plus que d'habitude. Parce que ça doit faire trois, quatre (**Ero-Pika :** SIX.) mois que je suis en pause. Pardon, je suis de retour. Si vous tenez à lire l'histoire de ma vie, rdv en note de fin. Et j'ai découvert une super série télé qui parle de gros nerds, et ça me donne de l'inspiration.  
**  
**

* * *

- Ouais, t'as raison en fait. Ce film est mal foutu !  
- Ah, regarde : Par exemple, ça, juste là.  
- C'est impossible, physiquement, un truc comme ça ! Même dans le futur ! On dirait que les réalisateurs de SF se renseignent jamais !  
- Surtout dans l'espace : Cette station aurait pas tenu une journée, conçue comme ça, et elle flotte depuis des siècles.  
- Erreur d'ordre biologique, cette fois ! Vu qu'elle transporte l'humanité, tandis que la Terre est invivable, normalement à cette heure-ci, devrait y avoir des paquets de maladies à cause de la consanguinité et de la fragilité de la santé mentale ET physique occasionnées par de telles conditions de vie. L'effectif réduit de cet écosystème aurait été sujet à la dérive génétique, p'tain !  
- En plus la Terre a été détruite très connement. Mais les robots du film sont cools.  
- Mais n'empêche, on peut se demander comment il peut faire pour ... Hein ? Byakuran, tu pars déjà ?

Byakuran se leva du canapé trois places, et s'étira en secouant un bol vide.

- J'ai du travail à rattraper~ ... En plus, j'ai fini tout les marshmallows ... Ca n'a strictement rien à voir avec votre légère, petite, tendance un tout petit peu désagréable à faire des commentaires comme ça tout le long du film.

Il mit sa veste, se dirigea vers porte, et avant de la refermer sur lui, il claironna avec un grand sourire chaleureux :

- Dernière précision : Si tout le campus apprend que les trois plus grosses têtes de l'école se sont réunies pour regarder Wall-E, je vous les arracherai sans pitié, ni remords. A demain~ !

On entendit la porte claquer, puis se fut le silence et l'obscurité presque totales dans la pièce sombre où le film tournait encore.

- J'ai pas compris, dit lentement Spanner après un temps de réflexion, "Je vous les arracherai", il faisait allusion à nos grosses têtes, où à autre chose ?  
- Bah ... répondit Shoichi, un peu pâle, L'important, c'est que finalement notre plan a marché et qu'il nous laisse seuls ...

* * *

Et merci d'avoir lu ! 


	9. Sauvetage

**Sauvetage**

_**Attention ! Spoil sur le chapitre 355 !**_

One-shot que j'avais fait à la base pour exprimer ma réaction par rapport à la réapparition subite de Byakuran =_= ... Qui a tourné au crack gigantesque. Sérieusement, ce truc est réellement parti en cacahuète. On va dire que c'était pour la déconne, hein.  
Et il y a quelques références à des jeux vidéos dedans, ce sera plus marrant pour vous si vous jouez à WOW ou si vous connaissez le Professeur Layton ! :P ('Fin, si vous voulez des explications, je serais ravie d'étaler ma science par MP.)

* * *

- Sho-chaaaaaaan ! C'est moi ! Enfin, tu me connais, tu sais bien que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi ! Allez, ouvre !

Le nommé Sho-chan tentait désespérément d'ignorer la voix se voulant aguicheuse (Byakuran ? Non, sérieux, comment vous avez deviné?), qui retentissait depuis l'autre côté de la porte, terré dans un coin de la pièce vide. Il se serait volontiers tassé sous son bureau, mais celui-ci était occupé à bloquer la porte, aidé par tout les autres meubles de la pièce.

- Voyons, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de me voir ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'étouffer ton désir, tu sais ! Je ne te jugerai pas si tu me sautes dessus dès que tu me vois, et que tu commences même à …

Noooon, ça tournait au harcèlement sexuel, là ! On pourrait même parler de pédophilie, d'ailleurs, la victime ayant quatorze ans au moment des faits. Alors oui, ca peut porter à confusion pour vous. Et pour Shoichi qui mettait à profit quatorzes années à geeker et pianoter sur des claviers, et réinvestissait son savoir durement acquis en tapant frénétiquement sur ton téléphone, essayant de contacter la seul personne avec qui il socialisait sans l'aide d'un écran la plupart du temps.

- Spanner48, gnome mage level 51 à l'appareil. Ca a intérêt à être important, mortel.  
- Allô ? C'est pas trop tôt, feignasse !  
- J'estime que c'est rude d'être dérangé en plein raid pour se faire engueuler.  
- Oh. Excuse-moi, alors. Tu … Tu as lâché ta team de HL coréens en plein raid pour répondre à mes appels ? Souffla doucement le roux, rougissant et sentant son coeur s'affoler comme celui d'une jouvencelle devant Twilight.  
- Oui. De toutes façons, je pige rien à ce qu'ils disent.  
- Je … N'avais jamais réalisé jusqu'à maintenant que je …  
- SHO-CHAAAAN ! Je vais passer par la fenêtre si tu ne viens pas m'ouvrir immédiatement habillé en maid avec des oreilles de chat !  
- … C'était quoi ça ? grogna Spanner, après que son pur moment de romantisme soit gâché par un albinos accro au sucre  
- Justement, je voulais te parler de ce petit problème. Apparemment j'ai rien compris. Il est mort dans le futur ? Il a ressuscité ? Il a jamais été mort ?  
- J'avoue que je suis perdu aussi.  
- Et pire, il campe devant ma porte depuis hier avec d'autres personnes sensées être déjà mortes plus tard ! Aide-moi …  
- … Allô ?  
- Je croyais que j'étais le seul.  
- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?  
- … Je te laisse avec ton Byakuran. Adieu.  
- Spanner ? Déconne pas ! Reviens !  
- Mon instance va commencer. Et cette fois, j'espère ne pas être interrompu par un faux-frère infidèle qui va batifoler avec d'autres personnes.  
- De quoi tu parles ? Il n'y a strictement rien entre lui et moi ! Tu sais très bien que tu es …

- … Non mais t'as vu ce que tu me fais dire ?  
- J'aurais bien aimé entendre la fin de la phrase.  
- Mon petit Sho-chan en sucre d'amour ! Je t'entends parler à quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu cherches à me tester, ou bien m'avoir ne te suffit plus ?  
- Sauve-moi.  
- Même si je le voulais, étant donné que j'habite à une certaine distance de chez toi, j'ai peu de chances d'arriver à temps. Et logiquement, comme je serai à l'extérieur, il est possible qu'il y ait confrontation entre moi et l'autre taré. Et tu sais à quel point mes points de capacité sont inéquitablement répartis entre mon intellect et ma force physique. Enfin, je dis ça pour t'expliquer ça de façon à ce que tu comprennes.  
- Pouvons-nous revenir au problème ?  
- Problème. Oh, Shoichi, mon garçon, ça me rappelle une énigme.  
- Commence pas avec ça.  
- Soit un garçon A et un garçon B. A est enfermé dans une pièce de 25 mètres carré, possédant un sortie bloquée de l'extérieur par antagoniste C qui veut violer sauvagement A, ainsi que 2 fenêtres par lesquelles C pourrait s'infiltrer. B est quelque part ailleurs, et a la possibilité de sauver A, mais est en pleine session captivante de World of Warcraft. Question : Qu'est-ce qui pourrait motiver B à venir sauver A de C ? Question subsidiaire si vous trouvez la réponse à la première question : Seme ou uke ?  
- Je n'ai absolument aucune envie de rentrer dans ton jeu pervers, alors la seule compensation que tu auras sera un paquet de sucettes à la fraise et deux Allopass.  
- Bah, « sucette », ca fait un peu perv- …  
- Tu viens ou tu viens pas ?  
- Tuuut. Tuuut. Tuuut.

Bien, se dit Shoichi, maintenant, la seule chose qu'il avait à faire, c'était d'attendre l'autre abruti pendant il ne savait combien de temps, Spanner tournait à racine carrée de 3,14 159 centimètres à l'heure.  
Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions, il entendit un bruit tellement violent que même ses oreilles défoncées à l'aide d'une dose quotidienne de hard metal dans des écouteurs de merde pouvaient distinguer.  
Noooon, l'autre psychopathe avait réussi à rentrer ! Il allait morfler ! Qu'est-ce que ce sera, cette fois ? Un bain forcée dans une baignoire remplie de chocolat fondu ? Ou un strip-concours de blagues de papier de carambar ?

- Voilà, dit calmement Spanner en entrant, trainant Byakuran par les cheveux. C'est fou comme c'est utile, un taser fait maison.  
- … Tu sors d'où ?  
- J'ai campé devant ta fenêtre toute la nuit tandis qu'il campait devant la porte. Sauf que moi je fais pas de bruit.  
- … Tu m'as laissé poiroté juste pour voir combien de temps je mettrai à t'appeler, en fait ? Tu m'as même menti quand tu parlais de jouer à WOW ?  
- Faux, j'ai fait ça aussi pour pouvoir t'espionner quand tu paniquais, parce que ça me faisait plaisir, et je n'ai en aucun cas menti, je jouais avec mon portable en squattant ta connexion.

Shoichi hésita entre pleurer, baffer Spanner et foutre tout le monde dehors, puis fit les trois dans l'ordre avant de se taper la tête contre le mur, et de reconfigurer le wi-fi de son appartement. Pourquoi toutes les personnes de son entourage, déjà très réduit, étaient tous des gros barjos ?

* * *

Si vous n'avez pas aimé, c'est tout à fait normal.


	10. Chatroom

**Chatroom**

**Note :** Encore un OS hyper geek truffé de références à notre chère communauté ... Désolée à ceux qui ne sont pas trop familiers à ce genre de trucs :3 Je me suis fortement inspirée de l'animé de Durarara!, adapté du light novel éponyme, et je vous le conseille, franchement, c'est génial !  
Dernière précision, c'est sensé se passer dans le présent._**  
**_

* * *

_**Sho est entré sur #Geeks#**_

**Sho :** Salut  
**Spanda : **Yo.  
**Sho :** Ca m'étonnerait fortement qu'il y ait des flics ici  
**Sho : **Donc je demande : Quelqu'un ici peut m'expliquer comment cracker une Wii ?**  
White : **Je joue un policière coquine sur un RPG pour adultes, mais je ne pense pas que ça t'intéresse~  
**Sho :** Mais … Mais non !  
**White :** Non ça t'intéresse ? :D  
**Sho :** Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je me connecte tu me fais subir de trucs comme ça ?  
**Spanda : **Fous-lui la paix.  
**Giannini_Rulez :** Ah, j'aurais pu t'expliquer moi, j'ai je peux pas rester longtemps, je suis au boulot, j'ai pas envie de me faire chopper …  
**White : **Il n'y a donc pas que des ados et des chômeurs sur ce chat ?  
**Spanda :** J'suis impressionné.  
**Sho : **C'est vrai que c'est impressionnant un geek qui réussit dans la vie.  
**Spanda :** Remarque, il a pas dit qu'il avait réussi, hein.  
**Giannini_Rulez : **Morveux !  
**Sho :** Vous travaillez dans l'ingénierie ou un truc du genre ?  
**Giannini_Rulez : **Exact. Et je n'ai pas raté ma vie.  
**White :** Oh chouette~ ! Et pour quelle société ?  
**Giannini_Rulez :** …  
**Giannini_Rulez :**… Je dois y aller.

_**Giannini_Rulez a quitté #Geeks#**_

**White :** Ca va, à part ça ?:D  
**Sho :** Je parle à un no-life et aussi à un supposé pédophile, mais à part ça, tout va bien.  
**White :** Je ne suis pas no-life !  
**Sho :** Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel.  
**Spanda : **Pwnd.

_**Pineapple-chan est entré sur #Geeks#**_

**Spanda :** Oh nan. C'est le troll qui vient tout le temps nous spammer …  
**Pineapple-chan :** KUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU!  
**Sho : **Voilà, c'est reparti.  
**Pineapple-chan :** SAMBAAAAAAAAAAAA.  
**Sho : **Je déteste quand ce mec s'amène, sors des conneries sans queue ni tête, et pourrit le chat !  
**Pineapple-chan :** THE GAME.  
**White :** Je crois qu'il en a après moi, parce qu'il était là aussi quand j'étais sur le discussion « Internet-sex ».  
**Pineapple-chan :** KUFUFUFUFUFU.  
**Spanda : **No comments.  
**Pineapple-chan :** 69696969696969696969696969  
**White : **Pineapple, go sur une conversation privée un moment ? :D Vu que tu es décidé à ne pas parler normalement, dis n'importe quoi pour « oui » et fait un rire bizarre pour « non ».  
**Pineapple-chan :** ANANAAAAAAAAS.  
**White :** Un instant, je vais parlementer avec le troll.  
**Sho : **Prends ton temps …

_**Pineapple-chan a quitté #Geeks#  
White a quitté #Geeks#**_

**Sho :** …  
**Sho :** … _**  
**_**Sho :** Ouais, super …  
**Spanda :** Re … Il s'est passé quoi pendant que je jouais ?  
**Sho :** Rien d'intéressant. Deux psychopathes nous ont épargné la corvée de leur présence, c'est tout.  
**Sho :** Et de ton côté ?  
**Spanda :** J'ai uppé de level.  
**Sho : **Gg !  
**Spanda :** Lol.  
**Sho : **:D  
**Spanda : **\o/  
**Sho :** Mdr  
**Spanda :** +1.  
**Sho :** ^^

_**White est entré sur #Geeks#**_

**White :** Re, désolé de gâcher votre moment en amoureux :D  
**Sho : **C'est faux !  
**White :** Pardon d'avoir douté de ta fidélité, Sho-chan. Nous savons tout deux que tu n'appartiens qu'à moi~  
**Spanda :** C'est pas pour changer de sujet, mais tu lui as dit quoi ?  
**White :** Oh, j'ai usé de ma persuasion et je lui ai demandé d'aller emmerder quelqu'un d'autre.  
**White :** Ca a marché. Il a même répondu qu'il allait sur le forum du collège de Namimori.  
**Sho :** C'est un forum ce truc ? L'admin supprime systématiquement toutes les discussions … J'appelle ça une dictature.

_**Smokin'Bomb est entré sur #Geeks#**_

**Smokin'Bomb :** Je vous le rappelle, je ne suis PAS de vôtres, je viens ici uniquement quand vous parlez de science, mais sinon je ne rentre pas dans vos délires de nerds, vos conneries de jeux vidéos etc!  
**White : **Assume un peu ta geekitude~  
**Spanda :** Bonjour.  
**Sho :** Euh … Tu es venu pour dire ça ?  
**Smokin'Bomb :** Non, c'est pour vous dire qu'un gros malade sadique et consanguin me harcèle sur internet, et que si un jour je suis ici en mode invisible, ou que je suis passé par là, VOUS LUI DITES PAS. Pigé ?  
**White :** Pas de problèmes :D  
**Smokin'Bomb :** Bien.

_**Smokin'Bomb a quitté #Geeks#**_

**Sho : **Okaaaay .. –'  
**  
_Ripper-sama est entré sur #Geeks#_**

**Ripper-sama : **Salut les génies de seconde zone, je cherche un ami qui traîne parfois ici. Son pseudo, c'est « Smokin'Bomb ».

_**Spanda a envoyé à Ripper-sama un invitation à jouer au Echecs**_

**Ripper-sama :** Ushishishishi~_**  
**_**Ripper-sama :** Ne te vexe pas, manant, mais je suis pressé, là. Vous l'avez vu ou pas ?  
**White :** Yep, il vient de partir, il paraît qu'il est poursuivi par un taré.  
**Ripper-sama :** En effet, c'est honteux. Je vais aller l'aider à régler son problème, j'espère que le type ne le trouvera pas.  
**Sho :** C'est fou que ça existe, des personnes aussi dangereuses. Hein, White-san ?  
**White :** Je ne vois pas à quoi tu fais allusion  
**Spanda :** Pwnd.  
**Ripper-sama : **Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous fais l'honneur de vous remercier. Shishishi~

_**Ripper-sama a quitté #Geeks#**_

**Spanda :** J'aime pas ce gars.  
**Sho : **Tu le battra aux échecs un autre jour …

_**BaseballPowa est entré sur #Geeks#**_

**BaseballPowa :** Slt ! Gt en train de parler avec 1 pote et qd un autre mec c conecté il é parti direct, il é pa ici par azard ? ^^ lol  
**Spanda :** Je crois qu'il veut communiquer avec nous.  
**Sho :** Euh … Si ça se trouve c'est le malade qui le poursuit …  
**BaseballPowa :** Hein ? De kwa vs parlé ? ^^  
**White :** Si tu veux savoir si ton petit copain est là, regarde la liste des utilisateurs connectés, abruti.  
**BaseballPowa :** Ah ok, dsl lol. G pa l'habitude d'allé sur internet jsuis + un sportif en fait ! ^^  
**Sho :** On aurait deviné …  
**Spanda : **Noob.  
**BaseballPowa :** Bon bah merci looool ^^

_**BaseballPowa a quitté #Geeks#**_

**White : **Je me sens héroïque d'avoir empêché ce fou furieux de harceler notre ami  
**Sho :** J'ai horreur des kikoolol …  
**Spanda :** C'est animé, ici, aujourd'hui …  
**Sho :** Ca compense notre manque de vie sociale …

_**EdreV est entré sur #Geeks#**_

**Sho : **Salut  
**White :** Toi, ça fait un bout de temps que tu t'es pas connecté !  
**EdreV :** Tout le monde n'est pas ado ou chômeur, que veux-tu … J'ai énormément de boulot, les recherches, tout ça.  
**EdreV :** Je suis venu uniquement parce que Spanda voulait un revanche aux échecs. Mauvais perdant, va.  
**Spanda :** …  
**Sho :** Laisse, il boude parce qu'un certain Ripper-sama a mis en doute son intelligence.  
**EdreV :** Qui ?  
**EdreV :** Ah, lui. Merci de me rappeler, je dois passer chez lui, j'ai emprunté de l'argent à un membre de sa famille.  
**EdreV :** Bon, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos délires de nerds et vos connerie de jeux vidéos, je retourne bosser. A bientôt.  
**Sho :** Au revoir.  
**Spanda :** La prochaine fois, je te prends au démineur.  
**White :** A pluuus~

_**EdreV a quitté #Geeks#**_

**White :** Je dois y aller aussi, moi aussi j'ai du travail :D  
**Spanda :** Du travail scolaire ?  
**White :** Non. Disons que c'est plutôt un projet à long terme très prenant. Vous le saurez quand j'aurais terminé …  
**Sho :** Bien, alors. Bonne soirée !  
**Spanda :** Bon débarras.  
**White : **Bye-bye~

_**White a quitté #Geeks#  
**_**  
Spanda :** YES.  
**Sho : **Bon bah ... Je jouerai pas à la Wii ce soir, on dirait.  
**Sho : **...**  
Sho :** Tu sais, Spanner  
**Sho :** Même si je ne connais pas « White » en vrai et qu'on se parle sur internet presque tout les jours, il me fait un peu peur.  
**Sho :** J'ai l'impression que je le connais, mais je ne sais pas trop bien …  
**Sho : **C'est bizarre.  
**Sho :** Je vais partir moi aussi, je vais te laisser jouer à WoW. T'as un dernier truc à me dire ?  
**Spanda :** …  
**Spanda :** (L)  
**  
_Spanda a quitté #Geek#  
_  
Sho : **Oui, moi aussi ...

_**Sho a quitté #Geeks#  
Il n'y a personne dans la salle de chat _**_

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez deviné quels personnages se cachaient derrière les pseudos ? :D_**  
**_Pour ceux qui l'le savent pas, (L) est le raccourci pour faire un smiley en coeur sur msn. J'ai voulu mettre un "inférieur à 3", mais ça ne s'affiche pas sur fanficition ... Urgh._**  
**_Bon, au départ, c'était juste une divagation comme ça. Mais j'ai fini par craquer et le poster, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un adhère à mes délires ... Pardon, quoiqu'il en soit._**  
**_


End file.
